Dear Wally, M'gann, Conner, and the rest of the team
by Baby.Bird.Silver.Jay
Summary: Nightwing explains to his friends his actions for not telling them that Kaldur isn't really a betrayer and Artemis isn't really dead. He can't take the pain anymore and he commits suicide, only to leave notes for his friends and family.


Dear Wally, M'gann, Conner, and the rest of the team,

I couldn't take it anymore. I really couldn't. The pain I saw in your eyes when I told you that Artemis was still alive and Kaldur wasn't a betrayer, it just hurt me too much. I don't blame you guys for hating me. I don't blame you guys for not wanting to talk to me, or even not wanting to look at me.

But I just couldn't take the look of pain in your eyes. How hurt you guys have been. How sad you guys felt. I feel ashamed for lying to you guys. But it was the only way. The only way for the plan to work. So now, I have notes for all of you guys.

To Wally: You are-were my best friend. I could've even called you my brother. I remember the old days when we were still so young. Everything used to be a game of cat and mouse for us. We chase the villains and put them in jail, they escape again, we get grounded for doing the dumbest things, like the time you dared me to try and fly Bruce's car with balloons.

You still have no idea how much I got in trouble for that. What I wanted to say was…. It hurts me too, because I put Artemis in danger. It really does. I never wanted it to turn out like this.

To M'gann: M'gann, you were always like a big sister to me. Your motherly nature always made me feel secure around you. I guess I should've told you and Conner, huh?

My heart broke when I told you that Artemis was dead. I wanted to kill myself when you had a mental breakdown in front of everybody, because of Artemis' death. I'm sorry for not telling you.

To Conner: Conner….. You were one of my best friends. I still remember the day when we first met, you attacked me, Wally, and Kaldur. I still remember the times where I had replace the coffee tables once a week because you kept on watching Lion King and Mufasa died. You and M'gann were two of the senior member of the team. You should've had the right to know.

To Artemis: Wow Arty. It's hard to believe that you could pull through this. Not saying that you aren't tough or anything, but it seems like yesterday I just told you, "Get traught, or get dead." You told everyone on the team that you were on in it too, and that they should be mad at you too.

I know you only said that because you didn't want everyone to take their anger out on me. I still remember how surprised you were when I found out that Chehsire was your sister and Sportsmaster was your dad and Huntress was your mom. Thanks for trying to pull trough for me.

To Kaldur: Thanks for helping me get on the Light's trust. I know it was hard for you to find out that Black Manta was your dad, and that Tula died all in a few months. You were one of my best friends, even though you never really understood me. But then again, who does?

To Tim: My gosh, Tim. Tim, you make me proud, you really do. You don't have the confidence or the funninest that I did, you don't have Jason's anger or impulsiveness. You're your own Robin. You're the quiet, serious, and smart Robin that would always think his way through things. Keep working hard and don't disappoint, little bro.

To Bruce: I-I'm sorry, Tati. I know it's been a long time since I've called you that. I know we've been through some hard and difficult times. But, always remember, I love you. I was devastated when Mami and Tati died. I felt so heartbrokened. I wanted to _murder _Tony Zucco. But you took me in and you showed me right and wrong. And for that, I will never forget you. And I hope you will never forget me.

So you guys are probably wondering why I wrote you guys these notes. Well, in most of them, you read that I said I was hurt and I couldn't bear the pain I brought you guys anymore. And I couldn't. So I committed suicide. You guys don't have t suffer anymore. And don't try to bring my back by the Lazarus Pits or anything.

So.

Signing off, forever,

Richard "Dick" John Grayson.


End file.
